peelfandomcom-20200213-history
29 August 1990
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1990-08-29 ; Comments * Start of show: "Did I really hear in the previous programme someone say that touts were too wise in the thee, I think I probably did, anyway, I hope I did, tonight we have a session from Shut Up And Dance, not just a trio not just a record label, a way of life, I should wonder. Amongst the records, Honey Smugglers, Galaxie 500, Macka B, Pixies, Happy FlowersThe band doesn't seem to be played on the audio., Franco and Wreck. Also couple of songs that top pop groups have covered recently and a crafty look on what is called Foxcore. Foxcore is a 1990s rock music genre of bands featuring female singers. According to Joanne Gottlieb and Gayle Wald, the term was coined as a joke by Thurston Moore of Sonic Youth in 1990 to describe a wave of loud and aggressive female fronted bands such as Babes In Toyland that was occurring at the time. Failing to understand Moore's humorous intent, and confusing it with the Riot Grrrl and movement of that era, the media picked up on the term. To start though, Link 'N' Chain." * Peel plays Galaxie 500's version of the Velvet Underground's Here She Comes Now and mentions he will play their A-side on tomorrow night's show. * Peel says he will play Sonic Youth's version of the Neon Boys' That's All I Know on tomorrow night's show. * Peel plays a track from Wreck who do a cover of The Fall's Various Times. * Peel mentions he will miss Nicky Campbell after his show when the schedule of the programme changes. * Peel plays five Foxcore bands (Babes In Toyland, STP, Lunachicks, Dickless, Hole) in a row after reading Thurston Moore of Sonic Youth making up the word 'Foxcore' in a press interview. Sessions *Shut Up And Dance #1. Recorded: 1990-08-05. Tracklisting *Link 'N' Chain: African Struggle (7") Volcano *Honey Smugglers: Blind (12" - Listen E.P.) Non-Fiction *Shut Up And Dance: White White World (session) *Macrofarge: 正夢 The Dream Come True (shared 7" flexi-disc with Euthanasia - Macrofarge / Euthanasia) MCR *Galaxie 500: Here She Comes Now (12" - Fourth Of July) Rough Trade *M.C. Lace: You're Gonna Need Me (12") Blip Music @''' *Neon Boys: That's All I Know (Right Now) (7") Overground *Donovan: Colours (LP - Fairytale) Pye *Shut Up And Dance: A Change Soon Come (session) *Wreck: Various Times (LP - Soul Train) Play It Again Sam '''# *Strawberry Story: Gone Like Summer (7" - Easy Peazy Lemon Squeezy) Daisy Chain #''' *Macka B: Pam Pam Cameroon (12") Ariwa *Andres Landero Y Su Conjunto: Mercedes '''@ *Pixies: Blown Away (LP - Bossanova) 4AD *Shut Up And Dance: Lamborghini (session) *Babes In Toyland: House (7") Sub Pop *STP: 25 Miles (7" - Smoke 'Em) Circuit *Lunachicks: Cookie Moshter (7") Blast First *Dickless: Saddle Tramp (7" - I'm A Man) Sub Pop *Hole: Retard Girl (7") Sympathy For The Record *Franco: Zando Ya Tipo Tipo (LP - In Memoriam Grand Maitre Franco Vol.1) Polygram *Shut Up And Dance: 5 6 7 8 (session) *Tracks marked #''' available on '''File 4 *Tracks marked @''' available on '''File 5 File ;Name *1) John Peel (29th August 1990) *2) 020A-B7219XXXXXXX-0100A0.mp3 *3) 020A-B7219XXXXXXX-0101A0.mp3 *4) john-peel-25a-1990 *5) 1990-08-xx-09-xx Peel Show LE082 ;Length *1) 0:00:34 *2) 0:52:31 *3) 0:35:23 *4) 0:47:00 (0:33:30-0:39:25) *5) 1:28:52 (54:22-1:00:12) ;Other *1) The first 34 seconds of the show. *2,3) Recordings at the British Library *4) Many thanks to Happy Otter *5) Created from LE082 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel August September 1990 Lee Tape 82 ;Available *1) Mediafire *2,3) Sound & Moving Image Catalogue (Find Format: B7219/1) *4) no longer available *5) Mooo ;Footnotes Category:1990 Category:Available online Category:Peel shows Category:British Library Category:Lee Tapes